Donald Duck in Cold Shadow
by Tailikku
Summary: When Donlad wins a trip to the Hawai'ian Islands, he doesn't realise that there's trouble a-brewing on the island as the powerful idol Shabuhm-Shabuhm is stolen.
1. Babaluau Baby!

I present to you my first Disney Fanfiction

* * *

It was a fine day in Toontown. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the dogs were dogging, the cats were catting, and the fish were fishing*. But to Donald, he was jumping for joy.

"Unca' Donald, what's going on?" asked Huey.

"I just entered a contest to win a vacation to Hawai'i and I won!"

All three nephews joined in on their uncle's joy. Donald decided to let his friends know that he won the contest. That afternoon in Mickey Park, he called his friends together to announce the big news.

"What's happening, pal?" asked Mickey.

"You know that contest that was announced on the commercial for the Super Bowl? Well, I won!"

Everyone said to him how lucky he was.

"The rules say that I get to bring friends and family along for the trip."

Goofy stood up and announced: "This'll be a good way for Max to celebrate his college graduation!"

"When does the plane leave?" asked Minnie. Donald read the ticket to find that it left in the morning of the next day.

"How are we going to find a way to get to the islands in time?" Daisy queried. Donald started to ponder on who should fly their plane. The first thought was Launchpad. But knowing him, it was likely that he would crash the plane. Then he thought of Baloo, he was an excellent flier. But the thing was, the bear's plane was a cargo-plane.

"Aw to heck with it! Baloo's flying the plane from Duckburg!"

* * *

The next morning, Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Max, Daisy, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Donald, and Pete arrived at Scrooge's personal airstrip. Everybody had packed their belongings the night before and set their alarms to 3 in the morning.

"Flight 96 to Hawai'i, I repeat, Flight 96 for Hawai'i," said the intercom.

"That's us," said Pete.

Every member of the party hurried toward the airliner. They all managed to find their seats on the plane.

"Attention passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We will be taking off momentarily. Any questions about our flight?"

Louie asked: "What's your name?"

The pilot simply said that his name was Baloo, and that although he had flown a cargo-plane before he knows how to fly any plane.

Within minutes of flying, the passengers finally caught sight of the islands. The people at the resort hotel welcomed the passengers with open arms and invited them to a luau. Goofy felt a bit uneasy about this since the last time he was at a luau he was sacrificed to the fire goddess, Pele. But he managed to survive.

At the luau, Mickey and Donald managed to have a nice chat over their cups of punch. Minnie and Daisy were called up to join the hula dancers. Goofy, however was more focused on the all-you-can-eat buffet. Pete, on the other hand, was trying to contact his agent and set up a car-dealership somewhere on the island.

A gong sounded and a voice announced in a German accent. "Madames et Monsieurs. Señors y Señoras. Meine Damen und Herren! Ladies and Gentlemen. The Tiki Room Resort Hotel would like to present at this luau, commemorating 50 years of the resort, the legendary idol, Shabuhm-Shabuhm!"

A curtain folded back to show where the idol is, only to show that it had gone missing!

* * *

*: This bit right here was taken from the Beatles song "Revolution 9". At one point in this track on the White Album, John Lennon says that "the dogs were dogging, the cats were catting, the birds were birding, and the fish were fishing".

The fact that Baloo is flying the plane comes from the cartoon _TaleSpin_, where Baloo and Louie are traders working at a seaport while Shere Khan is the head of the Mafia. The bird announcing the appearance of Shabuhm-Shabuhm is supposed to be Fritz from the Enchanted Tiki Room attraction at Disneyland and Walt Disney World in Florida.

Also this story is based on the videogame _Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow_ also known in Europe as _Donald Duck in Maui Mallard_ for the SNES, Genesis, PC, and Gameboy Color. I highly suggest you try this game out on the SNES since there is a level select option as well as impressive graphics done in part by Mode7.


	2. The Mojo Mansion

The headlines ran the story the next morning, stating that the idol, that had protected the islands, was stolen by a mysterious being who called himself "Kapu Kane" according to the note that was left behind:

_Don't you underestimate me people!_

_I've got friends on the other side!_

The gang was shocked by this threat. They had found this similar to something that they had heard in December. A hotel assistant came into the room.

"How goes the search?" asked Max.

"I've received new information on the idol's location. It has been last seen at the Mojo Mansion."

"Mojo Mansion?"

"Yes. It was a mansion that was the former residence of King Kamehameha, before it fell into a state of ruin at the hands of nearly a thousand ghouls."

The three "Mousketeers" and Max set out to the haunted house to find that it somewhat resembled Gracey Manor. Facing creeping ghost butlers, piranhas, sinus spirits, they eventually come across a giant organ, one that could put the Notre Dame organ to shame.

"I've always wanted to do this!" exclaimed Donald. Pulling out some sheet music, the duck started to play a haunting waltz. Just when he was about to hit the last key, a gust of wind picked him up sending Donald across the music blasting pipes. The others followed suit by jumping on the pipes. At the very top, they were cornered by a giant mechanical spider. Donald tried shooting it with his gun but nothing happened. Mickey stepped up to the bat and started to jump on it. In the process of doing so, he turned the spider off.

"Phew, that was a close one." sighed Donald.

"You're just saying that because you were scared!" Max taunted.

"Am not!"

"Yes you were, you know you were."

* * *

Watching the scene in his crystal ball, Kapu Kane started to devise a scheme for the next territory of the island: The Shinobi Grounds.

He thought to himself, "These boys will have it in for themselves when they have to face their darksides!"

* * *

Yes, there are a few Haunted Mansion references in this chapter. The reason why the Notre Dame organ is that it is quite possibly the largest grand organ in the world. The method that Mickey used on the spider is not how you kill it in the game, you do have to shoot it like what Donlad was doing, but you need to equip the lightning bug to do so.


	3. Ninja Training Grounds

Sorry for the lack of updates. But after a long time of waiting here is chapter 3 of Cold Shadow

* * *

After completing their haunted trek through the mansion, our heroes found themselves in a dark forest, with ruins scattered about each with a relief of men fighting one another in an interesting way. For example one relief had a man being kicked in the crotch by another man from behind and another man in front of the kicker having his eyes poked out by the kicker.

Just then, Donald saw a coin which had an intriguing symbol on it.

"Wow! Pretty!"

As soon as he grabbed it, Donald was instantly wearing a navy-blue gi, a black blindfold, and a bo-staff in his hands.

"What is this?"

"I'll tell right now my friend…" Just then, man wearing a frowning tribal mask appeared. "You have unlocked your potentials as a ninja. And while you're in that form…"

The shaman shot a beam at the group, also giving them ninja powers, and sent shadow copies of them throughout the ruins. The shaman disappeared, laughing evilly.

"Dad, something tells me that we just met Kapu Kane." said Max, now wearing a white jacket and wielding a katana.

"And you are right, young one." said a feminine voice. A female figure appeared before them, but in each other's eyes she appeared as something else. To Goofy, she appeared as a cow, to Mickey as an echidna, a Pekinese for Pluto, a girl for Max, and for Donald, a duck with flowing brown hair and a swimsuit.

"Who are you?" asked Mickey, who was wearing his Organization XIII robes.

"I am the Hawaiian Mother goddess, Hina. I have come to tell you that it is the destiny of a mighty warrior to find the idol of Shabuhm-Shabuhm, not a group of no-talents like yourself. But you'll become this through your training and defeating your dark side."

With that, she vanished, leaving the rag-tag ninjas on their own to train in these grounds.

After nearly an hour of training, the group came across a massive statue resembling the Giant Buddha in Kyoto. The statue's hands opened an out came a swarm of shadow clones. Mickey triumphed over them using his Keyblade leaving Donald to fight his dark side, a ninja duck wearing a black gi and red blindfold, also using a bo-staff.

"Who are you?"

"I am Cold Shadow, the ancient hero of this island."

With that the two ducks fought staff to staff. When all hope seamed lost, Donald got into his infamous tantrum and defeated Cold Shadow.

"Wow did you see that?" said a voice in the bushes.

"Yeah, those guys might be the ones that will find the idol."

"Are you kidding? I'd rather have their butts!"

* * *

If anyone asks who those voices at the end belong to, you'll find out in the next chapter.

Also the clothing theat the "Mouseketeers" are wearing are:

Donald - Navy blue robes with bo-staff

Mickey - Orgy XIII cloak and Keyblade

Goofy - Hollywood ninja robes and nunchucks

Pluto - Red collar (he was in a green one before)

Max - white kimono and katana (I had the Samurai Nobodies in mind)

And the appearance of Cold Shadow is actually from the game as Donald's Ninja form, which even appears on the boxart for the SNES version!


End file.
